Only You On My Mind
by suppup17
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang go camping. You wouldn't believe what happened on the way back.


Only You On My Mind

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I'm dedicating this story to all the teens that die at a young age because of drunk driving. May god watch over them.

* * *

Inuyasha sat by Kagome's grandfather. They'd already met and were actually in agreement with each other. Since Kagome's real father passed, her grandfather had taken the position. Inuyasha was actually waiting for Kagome to finish packing. They were going off on a camping trip and she was caught unprepared.

"Will you hurry?" Inuyasha hollered up the stairs.

"I'm almost done!" Kagome yelled back. "Patient!"

Inuyasha sighed to himself. His sensitive puppy ears could hear her zipping up her bag. She ran down the stairs, tossing Inuyasha a bag. Inuyasha caught it with one hand and smiled.

"Be good, Kagome." He mother kissed her goodbye. She then reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's ear. "You mister, better be good."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled gently. "Yes ma'am."

She let go and waved them off. IT was a big step…letting her only daughter go off camping without any adult supervision.

Inuyasha pulled into a gas station and got gas. He bought Kagome some snacks and a soda for himself. Once they hit the highway, Kagome looked at him, taking a sip from her soda, and asked, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Well," Inuyasha answered. "We were going to do the whole tent thing but then Shessy rented us a cabin to ensure my absence." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome with a grin. "Sometimes I wonder why he wants me out all the time."

"I don't think I'd like to know." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha just kept smiling.

They got to the cabin with ease. It was easy to find. To their surprise though, the cabin had just been cleaned. There weren't any cots though but there was a mattress in each room. There were two rooms as well as a small kitchen. Out in the back was a little field and large creek. There was only one problem that Kagome actually disliked.

"You exspect me to go to the bathroom in that?"

"No," Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome had found the bathroom…a small outhouse just a little ways from the cabin.

"You can go in the bushes if you want. Just don't go inside."

"You're sick," Kagome laughed as she threw her sleeping bag at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caught it with ease, and a big grin on his face. Nothing could catch him off guard! Maybe that was why Kagome loved him so much.

Once inside and everything in a nice pile, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and put his arm around his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "I'll have to remember to thank Mr. Fluffy."

Kagome looked up at him and giggled. That was the nickname she gave him just to bug him. She couldn't help herself any longer. Kagome stood up on her tippy-toes and gave Inuyasha a peck of a kiss.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "How long do you think we have together?"

"I don't know, why?"

"So I can do this," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her and pushed her up against a wall. They began to kiss passionately while Inuyasha let his hands caress her body and Kagome looped her arms around his neck. She loved kissing him.

The two were so occupied, they didn't notice to other two teens walk in. Then they both heard a cough. They looked up to see Miroku and Sango standing there, hands on hips, and looking impatient.

"We're not here to make a porn movie guys." Sango dropped her bag.

"Though you know you'd want to," Miroku grinned.

That just earned him a punch.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"Look Sango!" Miroku called. "We can have our own room!"

Sango threw a bag at him. It hit his leg softly.

"What," He exclaimed. "I thought you'd like the privacy."

"Privacy from you," Sango sighed.

"So…" Miroku looked at the three. "Who's sleeping with who?"

Kagome and Sango blushed. Inuyasha tilted his head. He hadn't seen a problem from this.

"I figured we'd vote."

"No way," Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha's idea. "We'd want to be in our own room while you guys would want to pair up with us. It doesn't work."

Inuyasha sighed.

"So…." Miroku said slowly.

"Let's leave this undecided till bed time." Inuyasha finally concluded.

They all nodded except Miroku who was a little disappointed.

They all went outside where the girls were found picking flowers and doing what they do. Miroku and Inuyasha got out their fishing poles and went to fish. When the girls did see Inuyasha and Miroku though, they didn't have fish, they were covered in mud. Miroku had said something about Inuyasha's little fish so Inuyasha threw a mud ball at him. Everyone knows that little things grow and this little sprawl grew into an all out war. The next thing everyone knew was that Inuyasha was chasing Mirkou towards the girls.

"No, no…NO!" Sango screamed as Miroku grabbed her and stood behind her. "Miroku!

"Yes, yes, yes!" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha threw the mud ball anyway and missed. He then turned to Kagome. He wrapped his strong arms around her before she could even think of running.

"Inuyasha you dog!" She screamed.

Sango called Mirkou's name and a thud followed.

The second the girls could, they took off to the cabin and locked the guys out till they were cleaned up a little bit. Then, once they were cleaned, they started a fire and the girls brought the smores out. After making about two each, Inuyasha forgot about the crackers and chocolate bar and went strait of the fluffiness. Everyone figured they could stick him over the fire and get the same results as a marshmallow.

"Don't you get sick of them?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Well," Kagome yawned. "If he doesn't quit, we wont have any smores tomorrow night."

They all laughed.

Inuyasha watched longingly as Kagom got up and waved goodnight. "I'm off," she said and left. Inuyasha wanted to get up too but he didn't' want it to be so obvious.

After ten minutes, he got up. "Alright lovers, I'm giving in."

"We're not lovers," Sango corrected.

"Sure we are baby," Miroku laughed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Inuyasha!"

"Good Night!" Inuyasha disappeared into the cabin.

He opened the to the "girls room" and came face to face with Kagome.

"What are you doing," Kagome asked raising her eyebrow.

"Checking on you," Inuyasha replied calmly. "What would it matter?"

Kagome grabbed his hand and shrugged. "It wouldn't. Come with me."

Inuyasha followed her out to the scary outhouse and waited for her. Then Kagome led him into her room.

_Oh gods…_ Inuyasha thought. _What are you doing Kagome?_

Kagome sat down in her sleeping bag and patted the sleeping bag next to her. Inuyasha noticed it was his. So, Inuyasha began to undress. Kagome didn't watch but she did glance back when she heard him walking towards her. He was wearing the boxers she got him for Valentine's Day. They had little puppies on them and little dog houses.

He crawled in his sleeping bag and pulled her close. He had to touch her. Though he couldn't admit it, Kagome knew it. She was happy to oblige.

When Sango and Miroku finally gave in themselves, Sango peeked into the room she was to sleep in. She saw the two happily sleeping on the floor in their sleeping bags.

"Looks like it's you and me…" Mirkou whispered sexily from behind.

"Nope," Sango shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Aww," Miroku chuckled. "Why not?" He kissed her neck and rubbed her arms gently.

Sango turned around and patted his soon to be sore cheek. (Hint Hint) "Because…We just done with all that outside."

"Just means we can finish what we started." Miroku grinned.

"Not a chance, Bub."

* * *

Inuyasha was the first to wake. It was out of pure habit. He got up and ventured into the kitchen. He just about fell over Miroku who was half under the table. Inuyasha smirked.

"Come-on, Miroku." Inuyasha bent over and patted his cheek. "Get up you lazy pervert."

"OW!" Miroku wailed. He grabbed his sore cheek. (Told ya!)

"Rough night huh," Inuyasha laughed.

Miroku shot him a glare.

Inuyasha got in his bag and pulled out some ramen.

"Is that all you eat?" Miroku asked as he got up.

Inuyasha just grinned.

That day was full of excitement. They hiked up to a hill where there was a little pond. The guys threw the girls in and a small fight broke out. It all resolved with love and kisses though.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome splashed him as he came towards her. "Now I'm going to be wet all day!"

"You'll be more then that when I get done with you!" He tackled her and kissed her making her laugh.

On the other side of the pond, Sango was healing a wound. She actedently hti Miroku and was kissing it better. If Miroku was smart, he would have taken the beating and the kiss and be done with it. But…His hand though otherwise. Meaning…He was hit again but gained no kisses. Kagome could only laugh. He seemed hopeless.

Later that night, Miroku complained because Inuyasha had eaten all the smore supplies. "If Mr. Skinny over here didn't eat the marshmallows, we could have smores." Kagome sighed.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Miroku asked, sounding hurt.

"Trust me, you two are not fat," Sango reassured.

"What," Miroku grinned. "Have you seen us both naked?" His grin grew. "Who's the lecher now?"

Sango blushed as an image appeared in her head. "Well…no…But still…I know these things and you are no fatter then he is." She thumbed Inuyasha.

It was the same routine after that. This time though, Inuyasha didn't hide anything. When Kagome got up, so did he.

"What a minute, Inuyasha," Sango called after him. "You cannot leave me here with Miroku!"

"I swear," Inuyasha raised his right hand. "I'll pay you back!"

"You better!" Sango yelled as he disappeared in the cabin.

Instead of the two in their own sleeping bags, they slid into one. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's back into his chest as his protective, strong, arms held her close. Kagome woke in the middle of the night because of the heat and had to unzip her bag just al little.

"Go to sleep," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Drive safe!" Sango waved them off. Miroku and Sango had tried to get Inuyasha and Kagome to stay one more day but Inuyasha had work and couldn't afford to be late.

Sango then turned to Mirkou and sighed. "Now I'm stuck here with you…"

"What's wrong with that," Miroku asked sounding hurt. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Sice it was still early in the morning, Kagome slept most of the way home. Inuyasha had his music on softly, so not to disturb Kagome's slumber. He found her so beautiful.

When he pulled into town and into her part of town he glanced at the clock. He had plenty of time to get to work. He shook Kagome softly and woke her. "We're almost to your house," he said softly as he pulled out from the stop sign. As he looked up, he saw something horrid. It was too late to do anything.

A drunk driver was hurrying to get home and was half asleep and drunk behind the wheel. Inuyasha's sensitive ears rang as he heard the combination of metal being smashed and glass breaking. His body jerked around and the seatbelt jerked forcefully on his collarbone. He prayed Kagome had her seatbelt on. Then…It was quiet.

Inuyasha, not even phased because of the demon in him, crawled out of the window and limped, from shock, to Kagome's door. He pulled with a great force and pulled the door off. Then he pulled Kagome out of seatbelt and into his lap. She wasn't moving. There were tears coming from her eyes though. Inuyasha could only hope she was scared not to move rather then for her to be paralyzed or seriously injured.

"Kagome," He breathed.

Kagome cried harder at the sound of his voice and opened her eyes. "My chest and ribs hurt…"

"Shhh…" Inuyasha hushed. "Just hold on…" He whispered. "You can't die now."

"I'm scared," Kagome whispered back.

"Don't be," Inuyasha smiled as he let a tear fall. "I'm here with you."

Inuyasha's strong body was it no shape for this emotional crisis. It could hold out many things but this was harder then anything he'd ever encountered! After Kikyo had killed her self, (Am I good or what?) he coudlnt' bear the sorrow of another friend, no not a friend but a lover, die. Why did it always have to be like this?

An ambulance came shortly after that and had to pry Kagome from Inuyasha's arms. By then, it was too late. The police then came and had to drag Inuyasha off one of the paramedics.

The drunk ended up being an old alcoholic that was in once major hurry for a wedding and never saw the stop sign. His name was Naraku. He died shortly after the accident. As for Inuyasha, he didn't go to work for several days after that. His love, his life was gone forever. He didn't know what to do.

A few days after the accident, Inuyasha found the article in the newspaper. He read it, letting a few tears fall before he folded it back up and put it down. He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack, pet his dog good bye, and left to disappear.

* * *

I don't know what happened to Inuyasha. I think he traveled around for while. What do you all think? Who knows...

By the way, I didn't want to kill Kagome. This story is just to get a point across. Please do not drive drunk or let your friends drive drunk. That's just one thing I don't take. Thanks!


End file.
